


Desolation

by ashleyadenine



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bottom Tweek Tweak, F/F, F/M, M/M, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Craig, Tweek must be protected at all costs, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: Apocalypse AU: creatures have taken over the earth, ripping and killing anything in their path. In the mountains of Colorado a small band of teens band together and keep each other alive. Craig didn't ask to save the world from la muerte peluda and he didn't ask to keep this group of misfits safe either. He'd rather just worry about the one person in the world he cares about. When an old enemy they thought was dead becomes an imminent threat, can Craig protect them all? Can he protect Tweek?





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was silent tonight. The stars overhead sparkled brightly, their light not dulled anymore by the glaring brilliance of cities and skyscrapers. Those had all gone dark. Not that there were any cities near this sanctuary, Craig had made sure of that. Cities were hubs of darkness and decay, full of the creatures that had decimated their lives. They roamed in packs and ripped apart anything daring enough to enter their boarders. They bred so fast that no matter how many they took down, more just replaced them. The military hadn't lasted long and the other countries had stopped sending aid.

His silence was interrupted by the soft rustling of cloth and Craig glanced down at the approaching figure steadily climbing the ladder to his perch. Brilliant blonde hair gleamed in the starlight and Craig felt a rare smile quirk at his lips.

“You should be sleeping,” he chastised softly, tugging the man up on to his platform. Tweek had been with him when the first attacks happened, it had nearly sent him in to a full blown panic attack. Now the blonde shrugged, his shoulders didn't quake like they use to.

“You know I can't sleep when you're out here on watch,” he murmured, leaning in to Craig's side and stroking long pale fingers down his tanned forearm. Craig knew, he couldn't sleep when Tweek was out here either. They spent most watches huddled together on the small platform. Craig looked out over the forest again, wrapping an arm around Tweek's waist when he wiggled closer and tucked his head in to the curve of his neck.

“Get some sleep babe, I'll wake you when it's your turn.” Tweek hummed softly, but eventually grew heavy against him, their hands tangled together. Several hours passed, the moon tracking across the sky, and all was quiet.

The barest gleam of light was starting to show on the horizon when he heard the noise. A shuffling drag and the crack of limbs breaking signaled something large moving through the brush. He squeezed Tweek's hand gently and patted his thigh, feeling him jerk slightly as he woke and signaled out where he'd heard the noise. The blonde was instantly on high alert, eyes narrowing as he pulled an arrow from his back and notched it to his bow.

They both got to their feet silently, searching the forest floor, when the broad back of the creature appeared. Tweek drew the bow back to his nose, aiming carefully, but glanced at Craig, waiting. Craig nodded, giving him permission and watched the blonde focus again down the shaft of his arrow. The twang of the bow rang in his ears followed by the guttural scream of the beast as it scrambled at it's face where the arrow was sticking out of it's eye.

It was making too much noise, noise that would attract others and Craig felt the heat sweep through him as he focused on the still squealing form and let his power loose. It died almost instantly, fur singed and smoking. He felt Tweek catch at his arm, keeping him from falling off the platform as his vision came back to him and he shook his head slightly.

“Sorry, my aim must have been a little off,” Tweek apologized, rubbing his thumb over Craig's knuckles.

“It looked perfect,” Craig reassured, blinking as the dark spots disappeared. Tweek's worried green eyes were looking up at him and he quickly tugged him forward in to a hug. They heard the crash of someone approaching behind them then heard voices ring out.

“You guys okay!” Stan yelled, cocking his shotgun and darting a hand out to stop Kyle at the sight of the creature on the ground.

“Tweek took care of it,” Craig called back. “Hopefully there aren't any more nearby.”

“Your watch is over anyways,” Kyle added, retrieving Tweek's arrow and flicking the blood from the tip.

“You never woke me up,” Tweek grumbled, punching him in the side.

“You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to disturb you,” Craig teased, nuzzling Tweek's temple and making him huff. Tweek shoved him away and started descending the ladder, bow tugged over his shoulder. Craig quickly followed, emotionless mask settling back in to place as Stan and Kyle approached. Tweek took his arrow back and shoved it in to his quiver, going to inspect his shot to see where he'd gone wrong while Craig exchanged watch duties. He un-clipped the wristwatch from his belt loop, rubbing the scraped face gently a moment before handing it over to Stan. “Be on high alert, we haven't seen a warg in a few weeks. There may be more.” Stan only nodded, glancing at Kyle who shifted toward the ladder purposefully. Craig and Tweek weren't the only ones that shared watch duty. “I'll have Butters pack up your tent just in case we have to make a hasty evac.” Stan's worried gaze shifted back to Kyle and he quickly followed the redhead up the ladder, leaving Craig to stop his boyfriend from fretting.

“I just don't understand!” Tweek protested. “It looks clean through and through!”

“Some wargs go down easier than others, you know that honey,” Craig soothed, drawing Tweek away from the beast.

“I wish you wouldn't call them that. It only encourages Clyde.”

“Sorry, the name just kind of stuck,” Craig chuckled.

“You know he's having me teach him the bow so he can be like Katniss?” Tweek spat, hands fisting at his sides as they walked back towards camp. Craig laughed, wrapping his hand around Tweek's fist until the blonde relented and weaved their fingers together.

“That sounds like Clyde.”

“I just don't understand why Katniss over say, Legolas or Hawkeye or the Arrow!”

“Maybe it's cause Katniss saved her post apocalyptic nightmare world and Clyde likes to pretend we could do the same.” They were silent for several minutes, shoulders heavy.

“Yeah well Legolas took down an oliphant by himself,” Tweek muttered making Craig laugh again. “If he starts braiding his hair you better just kill me Craig....”

~*~

When they got back to camp several worried gazes glanced their direction. Apparently they'd all heard the warg then. “Everything is fine, the warg was taken care of,” Craig reassured. “We're on code orange today though, prepare for emergency evac in case it's needed. Butters you're in charge of Stan and Kyle's tent.” Tweek had wandered toward the fire while he spoke, examining the stew pot someone had already gotten going for breakfast. As everyone started working, tearing tents down and packing things up, Craig headed towards where he knew he'd find Kenny.

The familiar, worn orange parka was hanging loosely around his shoulders as he approached, tousled blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. He was leaning against his favorite weapon, a samurai sword he'd found god knows where.

“We're code orange,” he hummed, stepping up beside Kenny and accepting the cigarette that was handed to him.

“I heard the warg,” Kenny said softly, glancing up at him. A jagged scar across his right eye helped distract from the milky white of his iris. Apparently some injuries couldn't be fixed by a quick death. His other eye, a cornflower blue, focused on Craig, taking the cigarette back after he'd taken a long drag. “Are we moving base or waiting it out for now?”

“Waiting for now. This is a good area, I don't want to lose it so soon if we don't have to.”

“And it upsets Tweek when we move,” Kenny grinned, glancing down at his sword.

“Shut up McCormick,” Craig growled. They smoked in companionable silence for a while longer, passing the cigarette back and forth until a shout came from the direction of camp. They both tensed, listening, until Craig heard Tweek scream.

“Craig!”


	2. Chapter 2

Craig had never torn through the forest so fast, branches whipping his face and neck and blood trickling down his skin. He knew Kenny was close behind, but he didn't slow to find out. As he burst through the tree line in to the clearing, eyes burning, he searched frantically for Tweek and was quickly pointed toward where the blonde was huddled against Clyde. He was clutching at his forearm and Craig could see blood but he was still standing. Another figure was bent over on the ground, Butter's hand fisted in long hair and his gun pressed against the back of their skull. They weren't moving.

“Craig!” Tweek whimpered and he surged toward the blonde quickly. His eyes must have been glowing, people scrambled out of his way. “I'm okay, just a cut,” Tweek reassured, pressing forward in to Craig's arms and under his chin.

“Token's gonna get him stitched up,” Clyde soothed softly. “He's okay, calm down.” Craig let his eyes close, willing the heat to dissipate and clutched Tweek closer, pressing his nose in to the soft blonde hair. He didn't know how long he stood there, breathing in deeply, but no one tried to interrupt him.

“What happened?” he finally growled, glancing up at Clyde who jumped.

“This chick came running in to camp...I guess she was hungry. Tweek was getting his breakfast and she slashed at him. Butters got a hold of her quickly and subdued her. A choked sob came from the girl on the ground and she cried out when Butters gave her a sharp shake.

“Why don't you let me take care of Tweek,” Token suggested gently. “You take care of this.” Craig didn't want to let go of his boyfriend and felt heat flare through his vision again, Clyde and Token both took a step back.

“Hey...” Tweek whispered, looking up and pressing a kiss under his jaw. “Sweetheart I'm okay. Everyone needs you, they're a little freaked out.” His temper petered out per usual with the pet name. Tweek didn't use them often so each time he did was usually to calm him down. “My arm has almost stopped bleeding. I'll be okay.” Craig caught his lips in a quick kiss, feeling Tweek smile against him and finally released him to Token.

“Take it easy on them,” Kenny murmured as he turned to face Tweek's attacker.

“I'm sorry!” she shrieked and Butters yanked her back by her hair. “I was so hungry! He starves us!”

“Who starves you?” Kenny asked, gesturing at Butters to let up a little. Her face was filthy, clothing torn and ripped, her long dirty brown hair was tangled and hung around her shoulders in chunks.

“Heidi?” Clyde questioned suddenly. Dark brown eyes glanced up, panicked. “Heidi Turner?”

“C...Clyde?” she whispered then glanced around. “Craig? Kenny?”

“Let her go Buttercup,” Kenny said quickly. Butters hesitated, glancing at Craig, then let her go.

“Oh god,” she moaned, dropping to the ground when she was released. “That was Tweek!” Clyde rushed forward and crouched beside her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

“Who were you talking about?” Kenny asked again. “Who is starving you?”

“When the attacks happened....” she hiccuped. “We ran, we didn't know what to do! He found us...promised us he'd take care of things...”

“Clyde bring her to my tent,” Craig snapped. “Everyone finish preparations. Butters bring Heidi something to eat.” Everyone snapped in to motion, hurrying to complete their tasks, and Craig watched the girl get led away with narrowed eyes. “Have someone fetch Kyle,” he mumbled to Kenny. “I have a bad feeling.”

He went to check on Tweek first, stepping under Token's awning and smiling softly down at the blonde. The gash was long and jagged but looked thankfully shallow, Token was almost done already. Tweek was grimacing and had his head tilted back and eyes pressed shut.

“You're being so brave,” he hummed, bending to press a kiss between Tweek's eyes. His hand shot up and caught the back of his neck, fingers clenching in Craig's skin.

“What happened?” Tweek bit out, blinking rapidly as his eyes opened, too wet. Craig kissed his nose this time, stroking his hair away from his brow.

“You remember Heidi Turner?” he asked to distract his boyfriend.

“That was Heidi?” Token interrupted, mouth hanging open. Craig gave him a short glare and he bent to finish his work.

“I'm getting ready to go talk privately with her. Couldn't get much out of her except she's being starved. Butters is feeding her now. I wanted to make sure you were okay first.”

“We're all done,” Token announced, snipping the last stitch. “If you want to go with him.”

“Wrap it, he doesn't like looking,” Craig murmured, pressing another kiss to Tweek's pale cheek.

After a quick bandage, Tweek was leaning heavily in to Craig's side as they headed toward the tent. Kyle and Butters were talking rapidly outside the door. “You can sit silently in the corner,” Craig told the redhead firmly. “Come on.”

Butters stayed outside as they entered and Kenny abandoned the seat across from Heidi where she was scraping the last dregs of oatmeal from a bowl.

“Thank you, thank you,” she said quickly, dropping her gaze from Craig's narrowed blue eyes.

“Who's doing this to you?” Tweek asked suddenly, flushing when several faces turned towards him.

“Tweek! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!”

“He asked a question,” Craig growled. Heidi flushed in embarrassment, looking away.

“Cartman,” she murmured. “We were so scared we didn't think about what a bad idea it was. He makes us scavenge now. He keeps most of it for himself and we get scraps. Everyone is too weak and scared to fight back. I didn't know there were any other groups even nearby!” Kyle was shaking in the corner, fists clenched. Heidi kept glancing at her bowl, rubbing her fingers along the edge and Craig made a gesture at Kenny, sending him out of the tent.

“Cartman is still alive...” Craig grumbled. “Who'd have thought that fat ass would survive this long...” Tweek started trembling beside him and he quickly took the blonde's hand, fingers weaving together. Heidi's dark eyes followed the movement.

“After all this time you guys are still together?” she asked curiously. “I thought that was all a joke...Shouldn't you be fucking girls and working on repopulating?”

“Oh no no no,” Kyle jumped up, hands waving. “She didn't know! She didn't know!” Craig growled, eyes narrowing, and was vaguely aware of Tweek's hand tightening in his.

“Craig come on,” Tweek murmured, trying to tug him away. “Let's take a breather. Kenny!” he sputtered, when the man re-entered the tent. “You can finish talking to Heidi. Craig and I are going to take a walk!” Kenny looked confused but Kyle was waving his hands wildly. Petulantly, Craig took the second bowl of food as they passed. No one stopped him.

Tweek led him out of the tent and in to the trees, stuttering through some story about Clyde and his bow lessons until the tenseness had drained out of Craig's limbs.

“That's my Craig,” he murmured, pausing and facing the taller boy.

“I love you,” Craig told him firmly, hands cupping Tweek's cheeks. Tweek smiled softly, pressing his own hands over Craig's.

“I love you too.”

“You're my Tweek...and I'm your Craig.”

“I know.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek

 

Tweek trailed after Craig's tall form, hands still wrapped together. He had taken a while to calm down, blue eyes frosty for quite some time. He was understandably upset, it had been a doozy of a day. Despite all the stress, Tweek was remarkably calm. The warg had been dealt with, his attacker was someone they knew, and the wound hadn't been too bad. And most of all, he had Craig. A lot of people didn't understand their relationship, but they didn't matter. In this crazy fucked up world, they took care of each other first and foremost. Anything that threatened that...was dealt with swiftly. He hoped for Heidi's sake, that she had some valuable information and kept her mouth shut about everything else.

Craig had never meant to be leader of this group of theirs...He hated being in charge. But his calm approach to everything and general survival skills had been a hefty reason they were all still alive. That, and well...the laser eyes. People didn't fuck around with you when you could blast them in half.

When they came back in to camp Kenny was waiting and gestured them towards the tent. The camp was almost entirely broke down at this point, everyone tense and confused.

“Butters took her to get cleaned up. We got lots of information,” Kenny murmured, holding the tent flap back. Stan had joined them, arms crossed and gaze far away. Kyle was leaning in to him, but looked up when they entered.

“Cartman's camp isn't far,” he started immediately. “I think we should move, put some distance between us. I don't want that fat ass trying to take what's ours.” His face was flushed, fists clenched, and Stan pressed a calming hand to his back when Craig lifted a hand to stop him.

“Are we willing to just let them all suffer? I can live with it...can you?” he asked pointedly, knowing how ethical the red-head was.

“Heidi says there's about ten girls,” Kenny went on. “Including herself. She's skin and bones.”

“This is more mouths to feed if we do this, food won't go as far,” Craig pointed out and Tweek leaned in to his side, silently supporting him.

“We can put it to a vote if you want,” Stan murmured. “Personally I want nothing to do with Cartman. This could turn in to a much bigger problem if we don't have all the facts. I don't mind taking in Heidi. She's here, we can take care of her. As long as we cover our tracks and leave.” Tweek glanced up at Craig, who's eyes were downcast and thoughtful.

“If you want to be really realistic, we need women,” Kenny half snorted.

“We're moving the camp now,” Craig finally said firmly. “There's more than the Cartman thing at stake here. Don't forget wargs were on our door step this morning, we've sat here idle too long. Once we are established in a new location, we will revisit the Cartman issue.” He glanced around the room, looking for protest, but everyone seemed content with the plan, heads nodding. “Go finish packing up your possessions, I will speak to the group and we will leave by noon. Heidi is to be kept on a short leash, preferably under watch at all times by someone in this group. If she's being sneaky, literally put her on a leash. I won't have her running back to Cartman and ratting us out.” Craig glanced around one last time, making sure everyone understood, then headed toward the door of the tent and Tweek followed quickly. “I need you to pack our things honey,” he murmured when they'd put some distance between themselves and the tent. “I know this is fast and moving sucks, but this could be dangerous. I need to go talk to everyone.” His hand threaded through Tweek's hair gently and the blonde quickly leaned in to it.

“Don't worry, I got it.”

 

~*~

 

Craig

It hadn't taken long, everyone was tense and ready to go. He'd only had to make the announcement once, everyone had quickly gathered around him silently. Within the hour, everyone stood around him with their packs bulging on their backs. Tweek had been puffing slightly under Craig's bigger pack and he'd quickly traded the blonde out for his much smaller one. Heidi was hunched between Kenny and Butters and someone had loaned her some warmer clothes.

“I've scouted a few other locations as possible settlements!” he announced to everyone. “We're heading to the one further out, I hope you're all prepared to walk.” Everyone looked grim, but determined, nodding quickly. Tweek took his offered hand and they lead the way west. After about ten minutes of silent walking, conversation finally started to filter through the group again and Tweek glanced up at him.

“Yes dear?” he hummed, smirking a little. Tweek flushed slightly at the pet name, glancing around as if they'd be caught, then looked back up at him.

“We are going to do something to help the girls right?” he murmured. “Heidi looks terrible.” Craig squeezed his hand, focusing forward and helping Tweek over a fallen tree before answering.

“I want to babe, we just....we have to take care of our own first. I can't go fight Cartman if I'm worrying about every one else getting hurt.”

“You mean worry over me getting hurt,” Tweek muttered and shrieked when Craig tickled his side.

“You are the most important person,” he admitted, hugging Tweek in to his side a moment. “And you were already hurt today.” He gestured at the bandage wrapped around Tweek's forearm.

“Yeah well that's hardly anything.”

“It could have been much much worse, and it's plenty as is. I don't like seeing you hurt.” They settled in to companionable silence, focusing on their path.

After a few hours hiking, Craig came to a stop next to a creek, gesturing everyone forward. “We'll take a short break, have a snack, then head out. We're making good time.” He noticed Kenny was carrying Heidi as they approached, she looked pale and was hanging weakly on to his back. Butters was carrying both their packs and looked a little red-faced and winded.

“Butters!” Tweek scolded, hurrying towards him to pull the packs from his back. Kenny quickly passed Heidi off to Stan and Kyle, catching his teetering boyfriend in his arms.

“Buttercup! Why didn't you say something!” he admonished, setting him down on a fallen tree and yanking his water bottle from one of their packs. Butters was panting but took a couple small sips of the offered water.

“You were carrying a whole person!” he finally rasped. “I should be able to carry our packs.”

“Our packs probably weigh more than Heidi!” Kenny snapped.

“Calm down,” Craig interrupted, deep and monotonous. “We just need to swap some loads around.”

“My pack is the smallest, you can carry it instead,” Tweek offered, pulling the straps from his shoulders quickly. Craig made a slight face, but everyone was quickly offering to switch around, and while Token took a quick look at Butters, packs (and person) were handed around until everyone had something to carry again.

Soon they were on the move again, Tweek huffing slightly under the larger pack he'd taken, and glancing frequently back to check on how Butters was doing. “Pay attention,” he murmured, catching Tweek's elbow when he tripped over a root.

“Sorry Craig,” he apologized, eye twitching slightly.

“Hey...it's okay,” he quickly reassured. “We're gonna be okay.” Tweek smiled softly, knowing what he was doing, and kept his focus on the path ahead.

They were all exhausted by the time they made camp that night. Packs were quickly handed back to their owners and someone started a fire that they all huddled around, curled up against their bags or each other. Tweek had collapsed a little further away from the group, curled around his pack under a pine while Craig made sure everyone else was okay and warm enough.

He soon made his way back to the blonde who's eyes were half lidded but he smiled softly up at Craig. “Doing okay babe?”

“I just need to sleep,” Tweek murmured, eyes already shutting again. They'd both been up for longer than 24 hours and Craig knew how much more anxious Tweek could get when sleep deprived. He settled down against the base of the tree and drew Tweek back in to his lap, letting him curl up comfortably, head tucked under Craig's chin. This was how he slept best. With Tweek in his arms, he could rest knowing that his boyfriend was safe.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, hours increased at work, then I had my 10 year anniversary this weekend so it's been a little hectic. Here's two chapters to make up for it

When Craig woke the next morning he jerked in surprise at how late in the morning it was. Tweek was still snoring softly against his chest, unbothered by his motion.

“You guys had been awake for so long...and Butters was still feeling a little rough this morning. We let you sleep in,” Stan murmured nearby, scraping his bowl clean.

“I'm fine, we need daylight to travel,” Craig grumbled, but stroked Tweek's hair and kept his voice soft.

“I figured you'd be fine,” Stan snorted. “But I made assumptions that if Tweek was sleeping so well you'd prefer he get the sleep.” Craig glared, but didn't disagree, pressing a kiss in to the messy blonde hair. They sat in silence, watching people pack up their things, until Kyle stumbled over and practically fell in to Stan's lap.

“Easy there SBF,” Stan murmured, pecking his lips in a quick kiss. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Noooo....” he whined, pressing his face in to Stan's chest.

“What did you eat?” Stan asked calmly, reaching in to a pouch at his hip and pulling several items out. He laced their fingers together while Kyle mumbled, pricking his fingertip and checking his glucose quickly. “Your sugar is low baby, you need to eat.” Kyle whined pitifully, taking the couple pieces of candy that Stan offered him from his bag. “Go on,” he urged when Kyle just stared at the wrappers.

“I don't feel good,” he whimpered, nuzzling closer to Stan.

“I know, that's why you need to eat these. They'll help, promise,” Stan reassured, carding his fingers through red curls.

“You want me to go get Token?” Craig asked, starting to get worried.

“I can take care of it,” Stan murmured, helping Kyle unwrap the first piece. “Sorry. We're gonna be a minute. He's really low.” Tweek shifted suddenly in his lap, letting out a big breath, and blinked up at Craig.

“Did we over sleep?” he asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

“You needed the rest,” Craig said simply, kissing his temple. Tweek's head rolled to the side and he spotted Stan and Kyle, growing tense.

“What's going on? Is...is Kyle okay?” he stuttered, sitting up more.

“His blood sugar is low,” Craig answered since Stan was a little preoccupied. “Stan's got it under control. Everything's okay.” Tweek scrambled out of his lap, digging through his pack for his own small stash of candies that most of them kept for these situations.

“Here I've got a few of the chocolate ones left that he really likes,” Tweek offered, hurrying over with the handful of candy. Kyle ate several of the chocolates and took the offered ibuprofen next, eyes squeezing shut and leaning heavily in to Stan.

“I'm gonna check on everyone else,” Craig told his boyfriend as he got up, heading toward the fire where some oatmeal was being made. Butters was sitting next to the fire with Heidi on one side and Kenny on the other, head cradled in his hands.

“Kyle okay?” Kenny asked worriedly. “He was acting kind of loopy, I thought maybe he was getting low so I sent him to Stan.”

“Tweek and Stan are taking care of it,” Craig assured, sitting nearby. “How's everyone else?”

“Blisters, bruises, sore feet...” Kenny shrugged. “Buttercup is pretty sore all over from overdoing it.” He stroked down Butters back gently, rubbing occasional small circles in to muscle.

About a half hour later Kyle was pale but standing, apologizing profusely for holding everyone up. Stan followed close at his elbow, gaze focused on any little slip of the redhead and catching his arm whenever he'd stumble. Packs were exchanged around again, this time to keep Kyle from carrying anything to which he protested vehemently.

Craig didn't want him carrying anything either when he still looked so pale, but again Tweek had a pack too big for his slight frame and his lips twisted slightly.

Their progress through the woods was slow, Tweek needed a lot of assistance over and under things. Many in the group were moving slow, not use to their current pack. They stopped several times to rest and Craig was starting to get impatient. The sky was starting to grow dark, the threat of storms on the horizon.

“We're almost there!” he called back as the wind started to pick up. “Keep pushing! Let's get ahead of the storm!” He caught Tweek's elbow when he tripped shoving hair out of his eyes. The increasing gusts made them panicky and people were stumbling and falling all over the place.

“Craig we gotta stop,” Kenny yelled, catching Butters around the waist when he fell.

“There's caves up ahead!” he snapped. “We can make it there.” The skies opened up and started pouring and Craig practically carried Tweek and his pack the last hundred feet. They all stumbled in to the dryness of the cave, coughing and hacking, dripping wet and shivering. Craig tugged at Tweek's pack, not liking the way he was shaking and the paleness of his skin. The storm was raging outside, thunder and lightning now accompanying the rain. While everyone else was shrugging out of packs and jackets, Craig focused on the blonde.

“Craig...” he whined softly, letting him tug off the pack and drenched coat.

“I know honey,” Craig murmured, shrugging out of his own wet things and tugging him closer. “Come here...” Tweek let him pull him down against the wall, curling up in his lap and tucking his head under Craig's chin. He was still shivering, not all of it from the cold, and quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette's chest. They were left alone in their quiet space, Kenny started directing people to get a fire built and to sort packs back to the appropriate people.

Craig wasn't sure how long they sat huddled together, but slowly the storm started to abate and the cave had warmed with the blazing fire. Tweek's shaking had almost disappeared and he was breathing so deeply he had probably fallen asleep.

“How's Kyle?” he whispered when Stan sat nearby.

“Tired, but okay,” he shrugged, gaze focused on the redhead near the fire. “Hopefully this storm lets up soon otherwise it's gonna be a messy set up for camp.

“There's several caves along this ridge, probably enough space if some people are willing to share. I've been wanting to move to this camp for a while for that reason.”

“Token and Clyde are on watch tonight,” Stan finally mumbled. “Get some sleep.”

Craig nodded as they were left alone again, nuzzling in to Tweek's hair and letting his eyes close.

 

~*~

 

Tweek

 

Warm and safe, that's how he felt when he woke. Craig was wrapped around him, cheek pressed against his scalp and snoring softly. Kyle was the only other one awake in the cave and was stirring breakfast over the fire, face thoughtful. Tweek squirmed out of the hold carefully, smiling when Craig remained asleep and folded in on himself.

“How you feeling today?” he asked as he approached the fire. Kyle glanced up, eyes still a little glazed in thought.

“Better...” he started, tossing another log on the fire. “I was so worked up about Heidi and Cartman that I didn't eat like I should have. It was stupid of me.”

“I'm glad you're okay,” Tweek smiled softly, sitting down next to the redhead.

“Yeah but I need to be more responsible. Who knows how long my medicine is going to last? Eventually we're going to run out of sugar for when my glucose bottoms out....” he gripped his hair tightly, burying his face in his knees. “Eventually this stupid fucking apocalypse is going to kill me!” A choked sob came from him, shoulders quaking.

“Kyle...” Tweek murmured, putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder. “Kyle it's gonna be okay. We'll find your meds. Stan isn't going to give up that easily and you shouldn't either. We're all your friends and we'll do everything we can for you.” Kyle suddenly surged towards him, hands gripping at his shirt front and face burying in Tweek's shoulder. “Hey, hey...” he soothed, rubbing Kyle's back. “It's going to be okay.”

“It's not!” he cried, clutching Tweek tighter.

“What's going on?” Craig asked confusedly, rubbing at his eyes as he got up.

“Get Stan,” Tweek hissed, holding the redhead close. Craig hurried off to find him, glancing worriedly at the two of them a moment. Stan came running moments later, Craig on his heels, startling Tweek when he hit the ground next to them.

“Kyle, what's wrong?” he squeaked, tugging the redhead off of Tweek and in to his arms. Kyle started sobbing brokenly, trying to explain himself and clutched at Stan's wrists when he cradled his face tenderly.

Craig pulled Tweek up from the ground and in to his own arms, nose nuzzling his temple. “You okay?” He was a little shaky but nodded, looking back at Kyle and feeling heartbroken for him.

“He's scared,” he murmured. “The blood sugar episode freaked him out. He thinks he's going to die.” Craig hummed, clutching him a little tighter. The choked sobs were starting to wake people up and Stan quickly got to his feet, lifting Kyle in his arms at the same time.

“We'll be back,” Stan murmured, leaving the cave. Tweek watched them go then glanced around at their friends.

“I better finish breakfast.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle

 

He couldn't get a hold of himself, his chest was tight and every sob made his throat hurt. Stan cradling him like a child was not helping. He'd been carried out of the cave and they'd settled on a rock near a creek, the only sounds his crying and the soft rippling of the water. Stan didn't say anything, just held him close and let him get it all out.

When his tears showed no sign of stopping, Stan started pressing kisses all along his hairline then down the bridge of his nose, wiping away the wetness with the pads of his thumbs.

“You don't have to be so scared,” he finally murmured. “I can do that for you. You have to trust that we're going to take care of you. We have that stash hidden for you that's going to last a very long time and we're still finding more. We will not give up on you honey.” Kyle whimpered, accepting the gentle kiss to his lips and wiped roughly at his eyes. “The whole thing scares the shit out of me,” he admitted softly. “But I will not lose you, I will take care of you, okay?” He felt his eyes grow wet again but threw his arms around Stan's neck, hugging him close. “You can talk to me you know...” Stan muttered in to his hair. “You don't have to hold all this inside.”

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, pulling back again.

“Don't be sorry. Just talk to me.” Kyle nodded, smiling a little when Stan pressed a kiss to his jaw.

 

~*~

 

Craig

 

Tweek had stayed behind in the cave, finishing breakfast and serving it up to the group. Explaining softly when anyone questioned what had happened to Kyle. Craig had decided to re-scout the area and find out how much space they had to work with. Kenny had followed after him. They had silently avoided the area where Stan and Kyle were sitting together, looking much calmer now, but talking softly.

“I remember there being at least a half dozen caves along here,” Craig mumbled, pointing out a couple he could see already. “Just wanna make sure we don't have any company and there haven't been any cave-ins.” Kenny nodded, drawing his sword from his back and holding it loosely at his side.

There ended up being 7 caves and a couple of deep rocky overhangs that would work if they were enclosed on a couple sides. With winter approaching they would probably stick to the caves and leave the work on the overhangs for the spring. He was glad something was going right for them at least.

When they got back to the cave, everyone looked up at them, wanting to know what the plan was. Stan and Kyle were back in the cave, tucked back in a corner away from the others.

“We've found 7 caves with some additional areas we can develop in the spring. For now we should focus on cleaning out the caves and making them hospitable. Some of us will have to share. We're safe, we have running water, our food supply is still high and soon we'll send a group to the storage unit for more of the backup supply. Hunting will resume soon so we will have fresh meat again. If we all work hard, it'll be home once more. Decide who you want to stay with, no more than 4 to a cave, and go pick one out. Let Kenny know if you're having trouble finding any of them.” Everyone quickly grabbed their things and dispersed, talking among themselves and excited to get settled once more. Stan gripped his shoulder gently as he passed, walking with Kyle, Butters, and Kenny.

Tweek siddled up beside him once everyone had left, leaning slightly against his arm. “I like this place. It feels safe.” Craig smiled slightly, taking the blonde's hand.

“I'm glad Tweekers.”

 

~*~

 

A Week Later

 

Craig pursed his lips, glancing around at the progress that had been made. Everyone had settled in quickly, even Heidi had been a tremendous help. She was getting her strength back with regular meals, her pallor already looking better. She had ended up staying with Token and Clyde in one of the caves further down.

He'd sent Token with a small group to their storage for more food a couple days ago and Clyde had been moping around with Heidi since, being helpful, but weepy. Tweek had set up their cave to his liking, making a private bedroom area further back and setting up the front of the cave for meetings and for cooking. It made the blonde happier to have a safe space to retreat to, which made Craig happy. Stan had gone out with a couple others that morning, hoping to get fresh meat, but Craig wasn't holding his breath. Prey was scarce, especially this time of year.

Kyle and Butters were sitting with a small group outside their cave, working on repairing clothing and knitting new. Butters, they had found out, was an avid knitter and had made a lot of their group warm sweaters and mittens anytime they were able to find yarn. Craig had been thrilled at the imitation blue chullo hat that Butters had gifted him last winter after his had finally fallen apart. The only person he hadn't seen for a while was Tweek so he ambled towards their cave in search of his boyfriend.

As he entered the dim interior he could hear soft grunts and the clicking of a small toy he'd found for Tweek to use when his anxiety was acting up. He hummed worriedly, heading toward the tarp that separated their bed space. Tweek squealed a little when he pulled it back, pupils huge in his green eyes.

“Not a good day?” he questioned softly, sitting down behind the blonde and rubbing his shoulders. Tweek only shook his head, the clicking resuming. “Touch or no touch today?” he asked, hands pausing.

“Ngh...no touch...” he grunted finally, looking back at Craig apologetically. “Sorry.”

“That's okay,” Craig soothed, removing his hands as Tweek twisted away. “Do you want to talk about it? Or sit quietly?”

“It's too loud,” he murmured, hands covering his ears. “Quiet.”

“Okay.” They sat in silence, facing each other, except for the occasional click of the toy clutched in his hand. Craig handed him his pillow when he started clenching his fists, and Tweek clutched it to his chest, breathing in deeply.

After a while his shoulders stopped trembling so hard and he dropped the toy in favor of reaching for Craig's hand. “Tell me what you need,” Craig whispered, rubbing his thumb over raw knuckles. Tweek didn't say anything immediately, clutching the pillow a little closer.

“Can we...can we take a nap?” he whimpered finally, looking flushed and embarrassed.

“Of course babe,” Craig smiled. He let Tweek come to him, tense and exhausted. They settled on their sides, Tweek curled against his chest, and fingers clenching lightly in the fabric of his shirt. “You're so brave,” Craig murmured, running his hand down the blonde's side. “Get some sleep.”

Tweek quickly fell asleep, growing heavy against his chest. His messy hair tickled Craig's chin every time he took a breath, but he dared not move. He should've known this was coming. Tweek hadn't had a full blown anxiety attack in a while, he was usually pretty on top of eliminating anything that set him off or recognizing the early signs and calming him down. Everyone had been so busy though and Tweek had still been worrying a lot about Kyle. He hated himself for not preventing this one. A yawn escaped him and he snuggled closer to Tweek, running his fingers through the fine hair. Maybe a nap wouldn't be a bad idea.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Tweek was doing much better and had been intent on getting ready for food prep when the others arrived. They were expected back today. Craig left him with Butters, getting pots and bins cleaned out and ready as he went looking for Kenny and Stan. He found them both down by the creek, doing some light exercising, but mostly chatting. Kenny honestly seemed more amused by the activity than anything.

“What's up?” Kenny asked as he approached, smirking at Stan who was doing push-ups nearby.

“Token should be back today, I wanted to go out to meet them. Figured one of you could come with and the other stay here and keep an eye on things.”

“I need a good walk,” Kenny offered immediately, both of them catching the worried look Stan cast in the direction of his boyfriend who was set up repairing clothing again.

“We can tell Butters and Tweek before we leave. I'm gonna make a few more stops before we go, make sure every one is taken care of,” Craig murmured, glancing toward the rest of camp.

He made a quick round, making sure every one had anything they needed and letting them know what he was doing. He met up again with Kenny outside his cave who had changed in to loose comfortable clothing and was stretching lightly. He liked going on these runs with Kenny because that's what they literally did....run. He missed running for fun. It was a good way to work out frustration and just not think for a while.

“We haven't done this in a while,” Kenny commented lightly as they headed toward Craig's.

“I know,” Craig smiled lightly.

Tweek and Butters were still working hard organizing things when they stepped inside. They both smiled as they crossed the threshold, pausing in their work.

“Going on a run?” Tweek asked, leaning his hip in to the large pot he was holding.

“Gonna go meet Token and the others,” Craig grumbled, ruffling Tweek's hair as he passed. “Kenny is coming with.” He slid behind their curtain and started searching for his own running clothes and shoes.

He pressed a kiss to Tweek's temple as he came back out, making him giggle softly. “Be careful out there.”

“I will,” he promised, tugging Tweek in to a hug a moment.

They started jogging almost immediately, slow at first, getting use to the rhythm and movement again after so long, then slowly increasing in speed. Craig would lose Kenny on the hills, sliding and careening down the steep inclines, then pumping back up the other side. Kenny would always catch up on the flatter areas though, pace calm and unhurried, smirking at Craig's panting. They had stopped to get a drink when he heard it, the snap of a stick and rustling of leaves. They both crouched immediately, crab stepping behind large trees until they could see what had made the noise. Silently they waited, until soft footsteps came down the path then paused near their hiding spot.

“I thought I heard something,” a woman's voice said softly, heel of her spear pressing in to the dirt near Kenny's hiding spot.

“It was probably just an animal,” another woman said boredly. “Come on, stop wasting time.” She turned to leave when something snapped under Craig's foot and he jerked as he fell back, unbalanced. The blunt end of the spear hit him in the chest hard, and Kenny was shifting up and towards the woman quickly, but she swung the spear around and knocked him aside. Craig scrambled to get up then yelped as the spear head sliced across his bicep.

“Don't move,” she hissed, aiming the spear at him. Kenny suddenly rammed in to her side and Craig scrambled up before she could get her bearings back, eyes heating, and clutching at the dagger at the small of his back. Kenny backed towards him, unsheathing his sword and widening his stance next to Craig, ready to clutch at his arm if he lost his vision. He could feel the blood sliding down his arm, and his anger grew, vision starting to white out.

“What the fuck?” he heard the second woman yelp.

“Is that Craig?” He heard Kenny snarl, but he couldn't see, the heat was getting to be too much.

“Kenny....” he growled, reaching towards the blonde.

“Don't move,” he warned the girls. “30 degrees.” Craig shifted then let go, hearing the women shriek as the blast incinerated a tree, slicing through it's base. “Now you should move,” Kenny commented sarcastically, grabbing Craig's arm and drawing him back. Craig's vision was spotty, but returning, and he could make out the two girls clutched together as the tree fell.

“Stan always said you had laser eyes but I didn't believe him!” the dark haired one shrieked.

“We have to kill him!” the other yelled and suddenly launched forward. Craig tripped when he was jerked backwards, flailing wildly, and felt the spear head slide across his side. He hit the ground hard, landing on a pile of wood and knocking the air out of himself.

“Bebe! Stop!”

“Bebe?” he questioned weakly. “Wendy?”

“Back off now!” Kenny snarled, getting between them and Craig, sword in front of him. “I saved your fucking lives and this is how you're going to act!” Craig groaned as he pushed himself up, clutching his side and wincing. He was gonna be bruised....a lot. Tweek was going to be very upset.

“What are you doing out here?” Craig finally rasped.

“Heidi disappeared,” Wendy told them immediately, looking guilty and ignoring the death glare Bebe was shooting at her. “We were trying to find her while we were out scavenging.”

“Fuck not you too,” Kenny groaned. “Cartman? Seriously?”

“Wait...have you seen her!” Bebe demanded, hands clutching tighter around her spear.

“We're taking care of her,” Craig grumbled, gesturing at Kenny for the small pack on his back. The blonde shrugged out of it, handing it quickly over, but kept his defensive stance. He rustled around for the first aid kid, yanking it out and tearing open a gauze square and grabbing the tape. “Tweek is really going to be unhappy with you.”

“Tweek too? Who all is with you?” Wendy asked excitedly. Craig gave her a short glare then turned back to his work, slowly and methodically taping the gauze square in place in silence. They were both squirming by the time he was done and stepping back on to the path.

“Why should I help you with anything?” Craig finally asked, adjusting his posture to take pressure off his side. “You've just attacked me.”

“I'm sure Heidi has told you about how we live. We don't have enough food. We're dying,” Wendy pleaded. “Please....please let us join your camp. We can be useful. We've learned to hunt and gather. We're good fighters.”

“Clearly,” Kenny growled, glancing warily at Craig when he shifted painfully.

“Spears,” Craig requested, hand out and waiting. They both looked weary, glancing at each other.

“Why do you need our weapons?” Bebe finally asked.

“Well for one, I need a walking stick to get back, that spear will do nicely. And two, let's call it a symbol of good will on your part. My clan respects me, they will not respond well if I show up back in camp hurt and you two both have weapons.” Wendy immediately handed hers over and after a moment Bebe did the same. Craig took one from Kenny, leaning heavily in to it with a soft sigh. “Guess we're waiting for Token like everyone else.”

“Is Clyde there too?” Bebe asked earnestly, but Craig didn't answer her, turning and heading back the way they came.

They walked in silence for a while, Craig gritting his teeth and feeling his bandage getting too damp. They stopped twice so he could change it out and Kenny insisted on wrapping his arm as well. The weight he was putting on the spear kept opening the cut on his arm. His shirt was stained in blood and he was not looking forward to the panic attack Tweek was going to have because of this. When they finally came in to view of camp Kenny gave the girls a short glare and jogged ahead to most likely find Stan.

He came running back shortly with both Kyle and Stan, who both looked flabbergasted at the girls before focusing back on Craig. “Oh man, Tweek is going to freak out,” Stan murmured, coming to his side and wrapping an arm around his waist to help him. “Kyle maybe you should go forewarn him,” he suggested.

“Tell him I'm okay!” Craig called after the retreating form. “It looks way worse than it is!”

“Well it looks pretty fucking bad,” Stan grumbled. “You're pale as a sheet.”

“I'm fine,” he growled. They were almost back to the cave when Tweek came stumbling out, gasping for breath, Kyle and Butters right behind him.

“Craig!” he shrieked, flying towards them. Craig pulled away from Stan, tugging Tweek in to his arms when he hesitated, tucking his head under his chin.

“I'm okay, promise,” he told the blonde. “Just a misunderstanding.”

“It looks like way worse than a misunderstanding,” Tweek growled, pulling back and looking Craig over.

“She was scared, Wendy stopped her. It's okay.” Tweek's green eyes focused past his shoulder and Craig scrambled for his arm when he pulled a knife from his side, storming towards Bebe who looked terrified. “Tweek stop!” he yelped, losing his balance and felt Stan catch him. “Kenny!” Tweek screamed when he was grabbed, flailing to get at the girl and getting the knife wrenched out of his hand. Kenny apparently thought getting the knife away would stop him, but the next moment Tweek was tackling Bebe, landing a fist to her cheek before he was yanked off again, this time by Kyle.

“She hurt Craig!” he screamed, trying to get away from the red-head but Butters grabbed him too and pulled him away.

“That's right, Craig is hurt and you need to take care of him,” Butters was trying to console, trying to get him focused on Craig again. “Ken will keep an eye on them, don't worry.”

“Take them to Clyde and Heidi,” Craig urged Kenny who was looking slightly embarrassed. “Keep an eye on them. Stan can you...?” he asked, embarrassed himself at how much he was being held up right now. “Honey...” he finally said softly and Tweek deflated a little, glancing up at him with too wet eyes. “Can you come help me? I probably need a few stitches.” He nodded quickly, rubbing roughly at his face and getting released by Butters and Kyle. Stan practically carried him back to the cave, setting him on the ground by the fire while Tweek set a pot of water boiling and went in search of their first aid kit. He shrugged out of his shirt, wincing when it pulled at his wound and shivering slightly at the cool air. Tweek made a pitiful whine when he turned back around and saw the damage, dropping to his knees next to Craig and letting his fingers trace the wounds.

“What all is hurt?” he asked softly, dipping a clean cloth in to the hot water and starting to clean around the cut on his arm first.

“Cut on arm and side, gonna have some pretty bad bruising along my back and side. I fell back on to a bunch of wood and rock.”

“Why did you bring them here?” he asked after several long minutes of silence.

“You know why sweetheart,” Craig murmured, shifting so Tweek could clean his side next.

“They attacked you.”

“They didn't know who I was and they were afraid. We're all afraid.” They sat in silence for several more minutes, the only sound the tearing of wrappers as Tweek bandaged up his arm then started shaking the ice pack to get it cold. The needle and floss came out next and Craig tried to keep his face calm and pain free. Tweek hated doing this, but he was the next best person to do it after Token. Craig took the offered small bottle of whiskey and slammed it back, hissing at the burn down his throat. “Go ahead,” he growled softly. The gentle tugging was rhythmic and surprisingly smooth, Tweek focused intensely on his work while he took occasional sips of the whiskey. “Love you Tweek,” he murmured suddenly, causing a break in the rhythm as the blonde glanced up at him.

“Love you too Craig,” he smiled softly, then bent back to his work, his shoulders a little more relaxed. When he finished, the ice pack was pressed in to the small of his back, making him groan and Tweek pressed several quick kisses to his bare shoulder. “Sorry, you're bruising already.”

“How's it going?” Kyle asked gently, stepping in to the cave, Stan close behind.

“Tweek's a good doctor,” Craig grinned cheekily, leaning in to catch Tweek's lips in a quick kiss.

“You're a good patient,” Tweek smiled back, tweaking his nose. “And a little drunk I think.”

“I love drunk Craig,” Stan chuckled, sitting down nearby. “Does drunk Craig want to talk about Wendy and Bebe?”

“No,” he muttered petulantly, tugging at Tweek to pull him near. Tweek sighed but shuffled closer, pressing carefully in to his side.

“I want to talk about it,” Tweek said firmly. “How many more of these girls are going to show up? Do we know we can trust them? I mean look what she did to Craig.” He was getting too tense and Craig didn't like that. He pressed kisses in to Tweek's hair and temple, then down his cheek to his jaw, making the blonde yelp when his tongue darted over that special spot below his ear. “Stop that!” Tweek scolded, smacking his knee. Craig pouted, but pulled away, ignoring the laughter of Stan and Kyle. “Why don't you go lay down? I'll wake you up when Token gets back,” he suggested. Craig groaned but leaned heavily in to the blonde, eyes growing heavy. “Come on,” he urged, shrugging him away and wrapping an arm around his chest. Tweek lifted him off the floor and dragged him towards the bed, tugging the curtain aside and setting him down on their blankets. “Get some rest sweetheart.” He eased down in to the blankets, letting Tweek cover him up and burying his face in his pillow. Sleep took him quickly.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, have a tease of smut

Tweek

Pissed was an understatement, Tweek was furious. He wanted Bebe and Wendy gone and away from his family. He knew he was being sensitive, that they were scared like everyone else these days, but they had hurt his Craig. In true Craig fashion, he was shrugging it off, not making a big deal out of it. The brunette was still sleeping where he'd left him, breaths deep and slow. Tweek had finished his conversation with Stan and Kyle then retreated to their bed to sit with his boyfriend. He didn't feel safe with these new people in camp. He wanted Craig awake and in one piece. His eyes grew damp and he rubbed at them angrily. He had to stay strong right now, for both of them.

“Tweek? You in there?” a soft voice called. Butters pulled back the curtain slightly, shuffling in and quickly sitting next to him. “Hey now, it's okay.”

“I'm fine,” he muttered, scrubbing at his face again.

“I know Craig getting hurt is scary...” he started, rubbing at Tweek's shoulder.

“Craig doesn't get hurt!” Tweek cried, giving up on wiping the tears away. Butters didn't say anything more, just continued the gentle motion across his back while Tweek let out his frustration. Once the tears stopped, Butters eventually left again, squeezing his forearm gently.

“I'll be nearby if you need me.”

It was another hour before Craig stirred, blinking sleepily and groaning at the pull on his wound. When he glanced up at Tweek he frowned, gesturing for the blonde with both arms. “What's wrong honey?” Tweek realized he was yanking at his hair and quickly stopped, hesitating only a moment before practically diving in to Craig's arms. “It's okay babe. I'm not gonna die,” Craig murmured, stroking his hair and pressing kisses along his hairline. “I'm sorry I scared you. You haven't pulled your hair like that in a while...”

“Sorry....I'm....sorry,” Tweek whimpered, burying his face against Craig's chest.

“You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong.” They sat in silence for several minutes, Craig still stroking his hair and Tweek calming his frantic breathing. “What happened after I fell asleep?”

“Stan, Kyle, and I talked for a while. The girls are on strict watch. They're not to come anywhere near this cave. I'll kill them.”

“I know you will,” Craig murmured softly. “Any sign of Token yet?”

“No, you weren't out long. I'm sure he'll be back soon.” They laid in silence again, Craig continuing his press of kisses along his hairline then down to his jaw. Tweek lifted his chin, letting him press under his ear and whimpering softly. He eeped when Craig suddenly shifted over him, leaning on the unhurt arm as he trailed down Tweek's neck and nuzzled in to the curve of his shoulder, biting gently.

“Relax, I got you,” he murmured against pale skin, sucking at the reddened skin.

“Craig...” Tweek whined, worried he was going to hurt himself.

“I'm okay,” he promised, leaning forward to capture his lips. He licked and nipped his way down the long column of neck until Tweek was wiggling beneath him and digging his fingers in to dark hair.

“Craig,” he panted as his shirt was worked open. The brunette only groaned, capturing a nipple between his lips and making Tweek jerk up against him. He was getting painfully hard in his pants, grinding up against Craig's thigh for some sort of relief.

“Tweek! Craig!” someone called suddenly and Tweek froze, clutching at Craig's chest, feeling him still above him. “They're back!”

“Give us a minute!” Craig barked, turning back to Tweek and leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Tweek was burning with embarrassment, cheeks red. “I'm sorry babe,” he murmured, pressing another gentle kiss to his nose. “We'll finish this later. Promise.” Tweek nodded, still flushed and hard, letting Craig lean back on his heels and put some space back between them. Craig was still aroused, pants tented, and Tweek quickly averted his eyes. They could hear people just outside the cave now and Craig got to his feet with a sigh, favoring his hurt side. “Take your time okay?” he murmured, tugging a long coat on and slipping out the curtain.

Tweek groaned, grinding the heels of his hands against his eyes, then thought about Craig going out there....near them... He jerked to his feet worriedly, buttoning his shirt back and stumbling out after the brunette. He was right at the entrance to the cave, talking to Token as the rest of the group piled their goods just inside the cave mouth. Clyde was already wrapped around Token's side, eyes wet and pressed under his chin. The girls weren't in sight so he relaxed slightly but headed toward the mouth, ready to get to work. Butters was already sorting through bags and jotting notes in to a log book, smiling softly up at Tweek when he came to help.

He'd had his head bowed, focused on his task when he heard the giggling of Heidi and the other two. His chin snapped up, eyes narrowed, and quickly moved toward Craig who was talking to Stan and Kenny now. Craig noticed his approach and reached for him, trying to tug him close and Tweek jerked away.

“You were told to stay away from here,” he growled, storming toward the three and enjoying the look of fear that passed between Bebe and Wendy. Bebe's eye was bruising and swollen and she quickly backed away, hands up in the air.

“Tweek come on,” Stan urged, trying to grab his arm. “They're not gonna hurt Craig.”

“They already did!” he shrieked, smacking Stan's hand away and shoving him back.

“Tweek!” Craig snapped and this made him pause, wincing slightly. He gestured for him with one hand and after a moment Tweek took his hand, letting him tug him close this time. “Let it go,” he murmured huskily, pressing a heavy kiss to Tweek's lips that left him panting. “Ladies you were told to stay at Clyde and Token's cave for now. If you struggle to follow directions again I release the Tweek.” His arm tightened around Tweek's waist and the blonde grinned toothily as they quickly nodded and retreated. “Don't be mean to Stan cause you're mad at her,” Craig murmured against the shell of his ear, nipping his earlobe.

“Sorry Stan,” Tweek mumbled, tangling his fingers in the front of Craig's coat.

“It's okay,” Stan chuckled. “I understand.”

“ 'sides Craig gets all hot and bothered when Tweek beats people up,” Kenny laughed, nudging Stan with his elbow.

“Shut up Kenny,” Craig growled, but it lacked much heat, his nose was buried in the hair behind Tweek's ear.

“Are you all gonna stand around or help? I'd sure like to get this done today!” Butters suddenly piped up, hands on his hips. They all scrambled to get back to work, making sure every thing was safely stored and accounted for.

 

 


End file.
